Frozen
by BlondBanana
Summary: Kay...well... this story is about Bobby and Jubilee and romantic destinies. I don't know how else to describe it. Even the title is not wonderful but you know its the best I could come up with.


Okay well this is my first official plot bunny to be posted so now I'm suddenly really nervous.

I'm sorry if I got something wrong, I am not an avid X-men person. Just got an idea from JJ Bean (thanks a lot : P)

Playwright: I don't any of this X-men stuff. Because even if I did I wouldn't know what was going on

* * *

"Bobby! GIVE IT BACK!" Laura yelled as she chased him around the halls of the Xavier mansion, only half mad because by now she had begun to get used to Bobby's pranks that he played on almost everyone.

"Hiya Bobby." I said as he ran towards me as I walked into the Caf.

"Jubbie! Hold this I've got a run kinda got a mini Wolverine behind me." He said and he threw a small silver chain in the air. Amazingly I caught it and watched as he continued running as Laura slowly gained on him.

He turned around to laugh at her but saw how close she had gotten and quickly iced the floor behind him. Laura tried to dodge the spreading ice but landed in the middle of it and fell on her butt. He had planned the moment perfectly because he was able to watch the whole thing from his perch at the top of the stairs. Bobby laughed until Laura turned bright red and started yelling at him. He turned to make his quick escape down the pre-iced stair rail but ran right into Wolverine's burly chest.

"Uh-oh." He muttered and looked about anxiously for an escape route. I stood there holding the small chain that he had passed to me while running by and realized what it was. It was Laura's locket that's always around her neck. I wondered how he had managed to get this off of her neck.

"Laura, I think you're looking for this." I said holding it up to the quivering, swearing wolf-girl. Her swearing cut off immediately and she glared then growled at Bobby. She got up quickly and carefully to cross the iced floor and grab the locket from me before stomping back to her room.

"Help" Bobby mouthed to me across the stair well.

Wolverine had his claws unsheathed with a look on his face like he has been waiting for this day for **way** too long. Right before Wolverine had the chance to say anything I ran over and pulled Bobby down the iced stair rail towards the open door leading into the backyard.

We kept running even though we knew no one was going to come after us anymore because Laura had gotten back what she wanted, her locket with a picture of her and Alex together. We ran through the backyard, laughing and panting but when we reached a hidden little fountain in the back corner we stopped. I still hadn't let go of Bobby's hand since I grabbed it in order to drag him out of harm's way. I quickly slipped my hand out of his and instantly regretted it. I collapsed on the ground, exhausted from my day's work. I lay there looking up at the bright blue sky so intently that I didn't even realize it when Bobby laid down next to me.

I sighed and watched a fall leave float down and land in between Bobby and I. Suddenly I wasn't watching the leaf anymore but I was tracing the planes of Bobby's shirt and all the way up to his face which was watching mine with a strange curiosity. Almost like a burning desire.

"Jubilee, why did you save me from Wolverine?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Because you're my best friend." I answered automatically.

"But you always save me, why?" he persisted.

"That's what friends do for each other." I answered again this time slower wondering where this was going.

He stood and pulled me to my feet and we started to walk back towards the Mansion. We stopped when we reached the pool and it started to rain.

"I'm gonna go swimming, you wanna come?" he asked as he turned to me.

"Sure I'll beat you in too."

And I took off running.

He stood there staring after me in a kinda funny way as I took off my top shirt leaving only my tank top and short shorts. I dove straight into the pool and then turned around to see Bobby sprinting towards me. Just as he reached the side of the pool he jumped up and landed in the water doing a cannonball. I screamed and went under water to try to avoid most of the waves but was unsuccessful because when you are screaming and trying to go under water at the same time you get a bucket load of chlorine filled water in your mouth.

I came up for breath quickly and started choking on how much chlorine water I had in my mouth. Bobby swam to my side and iced the water under us so I could stand up and cough up the rest of the water. He gently rubbed my back as I choked and coughed but the way he rubbed my back felt so nice, in a way hard to describe.

"Bobby, its cold standing on ice to the rest of us normal people." I said as my lips started to go blue and I started to shake and chatter.

"Normal people, ha. Here let me warm your lips up."

And he bent down to kiss me. In the small part of my mind, that no one pays any attention to, I was thinking about my friendship with him and everything that would change but the greater part of my mind was riveted on the fact that he was kissing me, something that I had hoped for so long.

So I reached up as far as I could go and put my arms around his neck as his hands slid down to my hips deepening the kiss further until the ice beneath us melted and both of us were emerged in the water. We both came up spluttering water and laughing as we swam towards the edge to climb out of the pool. Once we got out of the pool and I put on my shirt I turned to him and said, "You know, I'm still cold."

He grinned and said, "I can fix that."

As he leaned down to kiss me again.

* * *

Well, now that was interesting.

I've never written about these two before but they came to because I've been reading too many of JJ Bean's stories about them.

Blondie! 3

GO ROMANCES!


End file.
